Monica's Diary
by Darius123
Summary: Read threw Monica's Diary.
1. Page 1

Monica P.O.V

_February 12 2009 _

It started out with just seeing things ,and physical movements , but then it began to grow, then all it took was for me to be around a person for a few seconds then I had every skill the had. Rather it being calculus, cooking, or street fighting I learned it and I kept it.

Micah calls it psychomimicy it allows me to gain the knowledge and skills of other from just being with them, I guess that would explain how I suddenly know how to take apart a computer.

Things were going form better to worst.

That day was going to work with my usual attitude that I always kept positive attitude in the work place, I can remember my mama always telling me no one wants a grouch. But apparently that day completely violated that rule. My boss asked to speak to me and the words that came out of his mouth made me want to die.

"I'm sorry Monica but…I have to let you go"

I didn't argue I could only think what I was going to do from that point. I thought about all the kids I grew up with that were ether in jail or dead simply because their guardians couldn't provide for them, they would go a rob stores or people and it just wasn't the life I wanted Daymon and Micah to have.

Camile cried with Me out side of Burger Bonanza and we both hugged and I started home feeling nothing inside.

_February 15 2009_

Its been 3 days and I'm back looking for a job I even tried another restaurant, I know how to do so many things but the economy was against me. As I walked out side of the building I saw a man with horn rimmed glasses on looking at me and at the moment, I had know idea that he would change my life for ever……


	2. Page 2

The man in the Glasses walked over to me and when he came around 2 yards of me I gained some knowledge that most people didn't have, or at least not at his level. I quickly learned how to do at least 8 different fighting styles, make a complex strategy in about 1 minute.

So like most people in New Orleans, I was ready for a fight or attempted rape when he got to close.

"Can I help you" I asked

"Your Monica Dawson correct" He asked

"Yea that's me may I ask who's asking" was all I could think of saying because I still wasn't to sure on who he was or what he wanted.

"I'm Noah Bennett and I have an offer for you" He replied

He reached into his pocked and I was ready to swing but instead of pulling out a gun or a knife he pulled out a card and handed it to me. I politely grabbed it and looked up at him, he smiled then said.

"We hope to hear from you Ms. Dawson". shook my hand then walked away.

I didn't look at the card at all until I got home. Micah and Daymon were still at school and Nana was at a bingo place.

I sat on the couch and looked at the card Noah gave me. In bold letters it said

"THE COMPANY". nothing else was on the card except a web site.

Ironically it was .

I walked into Daymon's room where you could easily tell witch bed Micah slept in because Micah's bed was always made up, while Daymon's……….well you know.

I grabbed Micah's laptop and typed in the website that was given to me and it automatically took me to a log in page.

I looked at the card once again and noticed writing on the back. When I flipped it over there was neat hand printed writing.

User Name: A.M.M_MD

Password: CompanyMD

I quickly typed in the information then clicked enter.

A new page appeared there was really nothing on it except some words that said (unseen video message) I clicked it and a black box popped up then a video started.

A woman sitting at a desk showed up and she began to talk.

"Hello Monica my name is Angela Petrelli" …………………….


	3. Page 3

"Hi Monica I'm Angela Petrelli and I am the boss of the Company. Our job is to basically keep people like us secret, I believe you have had some experience with us if you remember Dr. Mohinder Suresh?

Well Monica This is a job offering, we want you to join us we know about your powers. If you need to know any more information just call us. And for a small icebreaker I ,too have a power, When ever I dream I dream the future. Even though they sometimes need to be broken down, they are always accurate."

After hearing job offer my mind was about 60% sure on taking that job but I wasn't going to make any moves until I was sure on the requirements.

It was about 5 minutes later when Micah and Daymon walked into the house

"What's up Momo" Daymon said knowing I hate that nick name.

Like always I never tried to get in arguments with him, it was childish so I just rolled my eyes at him .

"Hi Monica" Micah said after closing the door behind him.

I didn't like doing it but I asked Micah to do me a favor and like always he, with a smile, accepted.

I asked him to look up The Company and get me as much information about it as possible.

Micah grabbed his laptop then placed his hand a few inched over suddenly pages began opening up all over the screen. And to this day it still amazes me the way he literally talks to machines .

"Ok the most important thing about her here, is that she's like us and she is over a government job called the company" Micah told me as he turned to look at me.

That night as I dressed as I thought about it but I had to focus when I heard Micah in my ear telling me a silent alarm had went off on Cleveland street.

I used some parkor skills I learned during the fist manifestation of my powers to jump over buildings for a quick rout to the robbery.

I watched the men taking TVs out of the store and at that point my mind was made up, no matter what, I had to provide for my family and give them a better future.

I jumped threw the broken window kicking a guy in the back and was two other guys look at m then charge at me with crowbars, as they came near I learned pocket picking, how to hotwire a car ,and a few other things that revolved around a criminal life.

The taller crook got to me quicker I dropped to the floor then swept my leg under him causing him to fall and hit a desk The second man was muscular and bulkier then the other two, he swung the bar and came close to hitting me but I was fast enough to doge it then I used a few moves I absorbed from Noah and even I was shocked at what I could do or at what he could do. I grabbed the man by his arm and twisted it behind his back then in a swift motion I flipped him on his back, it seamed like the job I was soon to have was going to be a piece of cake but my first assignment really fool me.


End file.
